Flagman X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Flagman series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mr. Game & Watch's Up tilt attack is based on Flagman, consisting in him bringing out the right-hand "1" flag from that game and waving it upward. This is considered an in-universe link because Mr. Game & Watch's flag is considered the actual item from the original game, and also because his trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, so Flagman being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the flagman himself has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This however is arguable, and one may chose to consider it an out-universe (type 3) link instead. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Up tilt attack in all his subsequent appearances, receiving a combo property in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 The game includes a sticker based on Flagman, consisting in the protagonist with both flags and both feet up, showing all four numbers. It can only be used by Mr. Game & Watch and when equipped grants Indirect - Attack +4. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Most Mr. Game & Watch moves now have him transforming completely into the character from the original game. This also includes his Up tilt attack, that has him changing into the Flagman and quickly pull out his "2" and "1" flags in sequence, maintaining the overall effect of the attack even though it now has a different hitbox. Oddly, Mr. Game & Watch's render in this game seems to be be based on the older version of his up tilt attack, showing him using his Flagman flag retaining his regular form. The game also features a Flagman Spirit, represented by the flagman with his "2" flag up. This is spirit #691, and it's a Support spirit in the Advanced category (★★). It takes one slot and when equipped it grants Critical-Health Stats ↑. It's unlocked by clearing the challenge KO an opponent by hitting them with a 9 from Mr. Game & Watch's side special, Judge.. After the spirit is obtained once, its augmented fight becomes available in the Spirit Board, allowing the player to obtain the spirit again; this consists in a timed battle in Flat Zone X against a team of four Mr. Game & Watch in his default appearance; the opponent favors Up tilt attacks, and the only item available is the Special Flag; the background music is Flat Zone 2. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links